Unwell
by aris2
Summary: Miroku is tired of acting around a demon slayer and InuYasha is also about to break this tough guy act. (Updated)!!! A M/S & I/K fic.
1. Default Chapter

Unwell  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha or own any rights that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
InuYasha and the gang had been traveling since the early morning.   
It had been quiet all day. Kagome and InuYasha had not fought all day. Miroku had kept his   
hands off the girls. Sango and Kirara were walking behind the monk with Kagome. The small   
fox demon, Shippo, had been in the bicycle basket sleeping all day.  
  
"InuYasha it is getting dark I think we should stop and make camp now." Kagome said pushing her bike with what strengh she had left.  
  
"Feh." was the only thing that came out of InuYasha's mouth.  
  
The group stopped and set up camp for the night.  
  
"InuYasha I'm going to go to the lake we just passed by to take a bath, follow if   
you want to keep Kagome from yelling you to.", said the monk as he walked away from the   
group with the half-damon following.  
**********  
"I can't keep this up anymore." Miroku said after coming out of deep thought.  
  
"Keep what up?" asked the half-breed.  
  
"This lecherous act of mine." looking down at his cursed right hand.  
  
"My heart has fallen for Sango, but I can't let Sango get close to me."  
  
"It is for her own safety because i care too much about her." Miroku stated.  
  
"InuYasha how do you do it, my friend?" asked the monk.  
  
"I don't know really." replied InuYasha.  
  
"I keep this tough guy act to keep her away and safe, but...", he paused as the   
monk coughed and glanched to the right.  
  
InuYasha got this and grabbed a rock while spinning around and nailing Shippo at   
the forehead knocking him out.  
  
"As I was saying I care for Kagome." InuYasaha finished.  
  
"Both of us grown men are not good enough for these beautiful young ladies we speak  
of quite fondly of" the monk stated, "Sango needs a strong young vilage man who can give   
her a good life, not some wandering low rank monk with nothing under his name, but a curse."   
  
Ya, Kagome needs someone who is human and everything that I am not."  
  
You know, InuYasha when sango calls me Houshi-sama" Miroku said looking up to   
the sky.  
  
That she just thinks of me as the perverted monk that travels with her, not   
someone she could call a friend or someone she cares about." Miroku finished as tears came   
to his eyes.  
  
"It's good then she does." InuYasha replied putting a hand on the troubled looking   
monk.  
  
"Ya." he said putting on his clothes.  
  
"We better get back, but before we do lets get some firewood to show as a cover-up   
to why we took so long." Miroku said walking to the forest with some firewood in his hands.  
  
Unaware to the two young men were two pairs of eyes of the women they had been   
speaking of. 


	2. Chapter 2: What To Do?

Thanks for all the reviews and keep send them.  
  
Chapter 2: What To Do  
  
"Kagome I can't believe what I just heard!" Sango said loudly.  
  
"I know", she said pulling her knees to her chest, "I did not know they both cared for us   
  
so deeply."   
  
"Ya, but what are we going to do?" the taijiya asked her friend.  
  
"I really would want to see how Houshi-sama can keep this up." Sango added quickly.  
  
"Sango", Kagome replied with shock, "He just confessed his feelings about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry", she looked down with sadness in her eyes, "I just.."   
  
Sango just could talk her world had just filped upside down within a few minutes and her   
  
head was filed with thoughts.  
  
"I think we should keep what happen here a secert." the girl from future told her best   
  
friend.  
  
"Ya, I agree we should." Sango said with her eyes closed and nodding her head at the same   
  
time.  
  
"Just think if they knew if we wre watching them, because you wanted Miroku to have a taste   
  
of his own medicine." Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"You suggested it to me! Kagome!" Sango replied back yelling.  
  
"Ok, it is just that you are really stubborn when it deals with Miroku." she told her   
  
friend pleading with her life.  
  
Sango was mad that her friend pushed her into these things. Though see would never do these   
  
things on her own, but when Kagome suggested them she would immediately do the task. Maybe   
  
it was the peer pressure?   
  
'Has to be the peer pressure.' she thought to herself while nodding at her statement.  
  
"Sango, lets grab Shippo and go." Kagome said walking to fox demon. 


End file.
